


Little Paws

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Loyal St. Bernard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Paws

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being sued without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: A Prequel to Loyal St. Bernard.

Little Paws

"Anthony, are you sure he's going to turn into a puppy? Maybe he didn't get the gene?" Mrs. DiNozzo asked her husband.

"Yes, I'm sure that he's going to turn into a puppy." Anthony DiNozzo Senior looked at his four year old son. "They turn when they are four. We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Sophie DiNozzo was watching her young son play one day and turned to her book and when she looked back a little St. Bernard puppy was in the same place her son was just in.

"Anthony, come here."

"What is it darling?" Asked her husband as he came into the living room. Sophia was looking in her son's directions. The puppy was still there. "I took my eyes off him for a second and the puppy was just there."

Anthony looked in the same direction and saw the puppy. He was a beautiful puppy.

"Tony." Anthony said as he sat by the puppy. At his name he turned to his Daddy.

"Hello, son. I want you to concentrate on changing back, son. Remember when you changed into a puppy that you had hands and feet like a human? I want you to concentrate on being a human again."

Anthony watched as his son changed back, but his clothes were still on the ground.

"Anthony, put his clothes back on."

"Don't worry about it Sophia. I'll train him to keep his clothes on. The first time I changed back to a human I did the same thing."

His Dad was training Tony. A month later he finally got to change back with his clothes on. It took a long time, but finally he got it. Tony and his Dad changed to their dog forms and they played together in the back yard. The tiny puppy barked at his Daddy and they tumbled around and Anthony Senior played tug of war with his son in puppy form. He was very gentle with his young son.

The End


End file.
